Supernatural Love
by Echelon'Supernatural
Summary: First of all I like to start that I do not own these characters, unfortunately. I only own Sophia Frey. I hope you enjoy reading. Love to write this story. It's most of all Sam Winchester and Sophia Frey's POV but there will be some Destiel.


The beginning.

Two years ago two incredibly handsome men saved me from something freaky. The day we met we started to hang out together and now I kinda live with them on the road.

Now a days we are with for persons. Another person tagged along. I loved him from the moment we met. He's sort of my big brother that I never had. Except he has no clue what's happening around and he doesn't understand most of the references. It's also very funny.  
But everything changed two months ago. When he changed for other people their good causes, expect it wasn't good. It was a disaster. It almost killed my best friend, my lover. Except he doesn't know it. His brother already found his love, when he met that other person.

Maybe it's easier if I introduce ourselves. My name is Sophia Frey. The two amazing boys I'm traveling with Dean and Sam Winchester. The other man and lover of Dean is Castiël. He was a formal angel who unfortunately lost his grace. But ever since he got human, he and Dean became more close and eventually they gave in to their feelings. I should follow their examples and tell my feelings to Sam.

I just showered and walked back into my room. Since I'm the only girl around the boys arrange me a own room for some privacy. They have a spare key for if something's happening. I was just wearing a towel when I heard a knock on the door. I peeked and saw it was Sam. Immediately I started to blush. Not clearly thinking I opened the door for him. "Hi, can you hang out?" Sam asked. I nodded and let him in. He looked at me and started to blush. "Oh my god!" I said blushing. "Sorry Sam." I mumbled ashamed. "No, Sophia. I came barging in. I am the one who should apologize." Sam said blushing incredibly. He stood there uncomfortably and I stood there, unable to move, caught in his eyes. "I think I should get dressed now." I mumbled and I moved to the bathroom. Two minutes later I came out the bathroom completely dressed. Sam was sitting on my bed and I walked to him to sit next to him, but the mood was a bit awkward. "So whatsup?" I started. At that moment Sam became to laugh. "Well how should I put this. Dean and Cas are together in the room and I prefer not to be around then." He said laughing. "Well maybe it's better if we share a room together than you share a room with those lovebirds?" I said before I know exactly what I was saying. I'm such a fool. Sam looked at me in astonishment. "Do you mean that?" He said. I just nodded blushing red. "Yes Sam, I mean that." Sam wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "You are my hero Sophia." He said smiling. Without thinking Sam suddenly kissed me. He pressed his lips against mine. At that moment I felt shocked but I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. Our bodies still touching each other. Suddenly Sam broke of the kiss. "I'm so sorry Sophia." He said clearly shocked and blushing intensely. "Sam, don't say your sorry. Except if you truly feel sorry, that you didn't want to do this." I said while I looked away. Sam his hand cupped my chin. "Sophia. I have to tell you something. I never want anything else. I want to do this, but I'm scared. Every time I love someone she gets hurt." Sam said. He got hold of my hand and looked sad. I hold Sam his hand even tighter. "Sam as long as we got each other, everything is going to be okay. I love you Sam." I said. I never been this red before. Sam helped my head up so I could look into his gorgeous eyes. "Oh Sophia, I love you too." He said before he kissed me again.  
I guess this would be the beginning of a Supernatural love story.

The confession.

We kissed for a while now and suddenly someone knocks on the door. Being surprised of someone knocking we parted from each other. Before we could say come in Dean bursts in. "Sophia where is Sa…" Before Dean could finish his sentence he noticed Sam holding my hand, both still sitting on my bed. "Oh, oh." Dean said. Unable to bring out any other word. Then Castiël walked in searching for Dean and saw Sam and I. "Dean, what are you doing here?" Castiël said. "I was searching for Sam, he suddenly left and then I wanted to ask Sophia and now they are here together. Together, together." Dean said. Sam stood up, still holding my hand. He helped me up and said: "So what Dean? You and Castiël are together, together. Why can't I be happy? I wanted to be with Sophia since the day I met her, but I was afraid. Until tonight. I know now that I don't have to be afraid anymore. Dean, I love her." Sam was still holding my hand, he turned to me and laid his hand on my hip pulling me closer to him. "I, we decided that we rent a room together starting from now. So that you can have a room together. I don't have to walk away anymore when you want to be intimate." Sam said again. Dean stayed silent. "Please Dean, say something." Sam pleaded. Castiël stepped forward and got a hold of Dean his hand. Dean looked at Castiël. "You are right Sammy. You are absolutely right. But I don't want you to get hurt again." Dean said with pain in his eyes. Sam let go of me and walked to Dean. "Dean I won't get hurt again because…" Sam turned around and looked at me. He took out his hand and wanted me to grab his hand. He pulled me against him and continued. "Sophia is my true love." Dean looked up and then looked at Castiël. "I know the feeling." He said. He hugged Sam and he hugged me, even Castiël hugged us. "Well, we will leave you together now. I'm happy for you Sam and Sophia. You look great together." Dean said like he mend it. He turned around, pulled Castiël with him and closed the door.  
"You were silent." Sam observed. He cupped his hands around my cheeks and kissed me again. He put his soft lips against mine. Sam deepened the kiss, stroking my lips with his tongue and then he kissed me more rough. We both started to moan louder. I helped Sam get out of his shirt and I became truly speechless. Wow, my boyfriend is amazingly hot. I put my hand against his chest and he even feels hot. Before I could stroke his body further he stepped forward and pushed his body against mine. My shirt went a bit up because I was putting my arms around his neck and my belly touched his belly. It gave us both shivers down our spine. Because of the touch we didn't expect we started to groan. Sam lifted me from the ground and I put my legs around his hips. Again we deepened our kiss as Sam walked to our bed. He put me down softly and laid down on top of me and continued kissing. I could feel and hear his excitement grow. That made me feel more excited too. I want him. Sam moved on his knees and took of my shirt. After he did that he laid back down. Our upper bodies touching each other. The incredible body heat coming off. Sam moved down and kissed my neck, then he started to nibble and lick. My hands rest on his back and my head moved back from the intensity. "Oh Sam.." I moaned. I moved my hips against his growing erection. "Sophia, what are you doing?" Sam moaned. Instead of answering I moved his head up and kissed him again and he kissed me back. He grabbed my hands and put them above my head. With his other hand he moved my head up and start to kiss my neck again except now he is a bit rougher. He moved further down to my collarbone and started to nibble. Again I started to groan, harder and harder. Suddenly Sam stopped and fell next to me. Both already exhausted. "Oh my God Sophia. This is amazing." Sam moaned. I slipped under Sam his arm and laid against his chest with my head on his chest. He stroked my arm and my back. "I love you Sophia." Sam said full of love. "I loved you too Sam." I replied with all the love I have. I stood up and removed my jeans. Sam stayed on bed and watched my every move. I walked to Sam his shirt and removed my bra. Then I put on Sam his shirt and laid back next to him. He looked at me with those beautiful questionable eyes as I started to laugh. "I'm sorry sexy I said. I hate sleeping with a jeans and you have a big shirt, at least big for me." I said with a innocent smile and went lying underneath the sheets. Sam still looking at me. "Why don't you come lying underneath the sheets, maybe perhaps remove your own jeans?" I said naughty with a blush. Not a perfect combination, naughty and blushing, but he it's me. Sam stood up and also removed his jeans. I could see Sam still has a hard one. I bit my lip because secretly I wanted him so bad. But I think we should take it slow, we have all the time. He lied down next to me again only under the sheets again. He pulled me against him and we fell asleep next to each other.

Our night.

***Sam POV***

In the middle of the night I woke up. I thought Sophia had left me, that I didn't deserve love after all. But when I looked at his side I saw her cuddled up against me, still with her head on my chest. My heart is pounding with love for her. I can't live without her anymore. I hold her more tight against my body. Her skin is so incredibly soft, her hair shines like sunshine and diamonds. She moved in her sleep, closer to me. I closed my eyes incredibly happy and fell back asleep with my arms around her and her amazing body against me. The only thing is, it is so hot underneath the blankets. An hour later I woke up again, now not because I was scared but because all the sudden I became so horny. I dreamt about Sophia, I kissed her intimately. It was so hot. Barely wearing clothes, all skin touching each other. My dick keeps on growing, I start to moan a bit but I don't want to moan to hard, I don't want to wake up Sophia but it was already too late. Sophia looked up to me with those gorgeous blue eyes. I never seen those blue eyes. "Hi, whatsup love?" Sophia asked. She moved on her stomach and looked into my eyes. There is a special shine in her eyes, I can't place exactly what it is. "Uhm, nothing. Just a little hot." I said blushing. "Well you know what we can do about that?" She asked with a playful voice. She is teasing me. Maybe I should tease her a little. I bowed forward and kissed her perfect soft lips. This time she deepened the kiss. Oh God, if she continues like this I want more. I want everything. But the thing she did next made my world turn upside down. She laid down on top of me. My legs between her legs. I cupped her head, holding her hair as we kissed. She sat up, pushing the right amount of pressure on my dick. She bent her back, when she did this her breasts pushed forward what made my dick twitch. Oh I love her so much. She moved the shirt over her head. The only thing she was wearing now was her sexy panty and I was wearing my boxer. "Oh Sophia…" I moaned. That was everything I could say. I sat up and our chests touched each other roughly. I grabbed her wherever I could hold her. She even smelled amazing. I nibbled her neck, just the way she likes it. Every time I kiss her neck, her body tensed. I sucked her neck what made it even more intense. But because of all the sexual tension I sucked too much and hard. I kinda gave her a hickey. "Sam you are even more naughty than I thought you were." She said groaning. She pushed me back on the mattress and kissed my lips, then my cheek, then my neck, collarbone and chest. Her hands went further down. I had to catch my breath because she stroked my dick. "Sophia, if you continue with this I won't be able to stop. I already want you so bad." I groaned. "Well, what is stopping you?" She replied. I got hold of her arms and we changed position. Now I was on top. She looks so perfect underneath me. This time it was my turn. I positioned between her legs and kissed her with every fiber of my body. I put in all my love. I kissed her cheekbone, her ear, her neck and collarbone, then I went down to her breasts. I cupped her breasts and kissed them, sucking her nipples. It made her back curve, exactly in the right angle. She pulled me back up completely on top of her and kissed me. She in twined her legs with mine to keep me on top of her. He fingers strangled in my hair and my fingers strangled in her hair. Our genitals touching each other, only our underwear is in our way. We stopped kissing for a short moment and looked at each other with so many excitement. "Sam, I love you. I want you." She moaned. "I love you too, and I want you too." I moaned back. We looked at each other again and we understood each other without talking. We helped each other with our underwear. Now we were completely naked, staring at each other in astonishment we grabbed each other and kissed like our life depends on it. She was lying underneath me, my arms next to her face, stroking her hair out of her face. "Do you really want this honey?" I whispered. "Sam, I want nothing more." She whispered back. At that moment I kissed her and I filled her. We started to move in a particular rhythm. Our love was passionate, full of lust. I want her forever. I don't know how long we had sex but after a while the tension build up. I could feel it, she could feel it. Our moaning and groaning became louder. The sweat on our bodies combined. "Oh, Sam, yes!" She said. I couldn't hold it anymore, I was about to come when her nails pierced my back. That pushed me over the line and I came inside her. It was so intense and hot. We rolled over and she was lying on top of me. With her head on my chest, we were catching our breath. "Sophia, I love you so much." I whispered. She just kissed my chest, unable to speak out a word. "Shall we go for a shower?" I asked. Sophia started to laugh. "I don't think I'm able to move." She whispered. "No problem." I answered. I helped her get up a bit and then carried her to the showers. "Lean against me." I whispered and placed a little kiss on her lips. "I love you Sam, you are the best thing that ever happened to me." She said with tears in her eyes. "Hey, honey. What is going on?" I said shocked. "Nothing, these are happy tears. You make me so incredibly happy Sam." She said still with tears in her eyes. I lifted her again and she put her legs around my hips again, but this time we are naked, underneath the shower. She looked me into my eyes and said: "I want you, again." She only needed to say that and my dick already hardened.


End file.
